El amor llama a su puerta
by huddyforever7
Summary: Historia Huddy de lo que podria pasar ---Hay spoilers de la 6 temporada---
1. Chapter 1

Era un dia de otoño todo era normal House ya se habia enterado de lo de Cuddy y su novio, aunque el hacia como si no le importase, pero eso no era asi. No creia que Lucas, su detective privado, estara con ella; sabia que él habia tonteado con ella pero no sabia que a Cuddy le gustase.

Lucas y House quedaron para tomar un café como de costumbre, para ver lo que habia averiguao de su equipo.

- Vaya esto parece interesante, lo raro esque no me digas nada de mi jefa, -estaba esperando haber si le decia algo sobre ellos-.

-Si bueno, es que no hay nada interesante, - estaba un poco nervioso al haberle hecho House esa pregunta-.

-Vaya creia que si, es mas, pensaba que me ibas a contar lo vuestro...

-Emm... ¿lo nuestro? House... ¿yo y Cuddy? -se le notaba nervioso al hablar, no sabia que decir-,

-Si, lo vuestro, no hace falta que lo ocultes, lo sé, y os vi...

-Vale, nos pillastes

-No debes seguir con ella -fue al grano-

-¿Que?,¿Por qué? ella me gusta, yo le gusto, ¿por qué no?...

- Le cortó - pues porque no es buena para ti

- ¿Como que no es buena para mi, House? Yo la quiero, es lo que importa ¿que pasa, a ti te gusta?

-¿Qué?, ¿como piensas eso?

-Hombre, no hay otra explicacion. Ahora que lo pienso... ella, cuando volvistes del psiquiátrico estaba un tanto rara, ademas House, ¿si la amas...porque no se lo has dicho o se lo dices?

-Es demasiado tarde, ahora te quiere y esta contigo, ¿para que joderla mas de lo que la he jodido? bastante hice dicendo en el vestibulo que me acoste con ella - pensaba y pensaba fue un tonto al no decirselo antes, aunque ya era demasiado tarde-.

-Todavia no es tarde, hemos empezado a salir hace poco y tampoco es que estemos saliendo, solo hemos quedado un par de veces. Mira House, eres un amigo y creo que desde que la conoces la quieres y no es justo que joda todo, asi que ve y dila que la quieres -le gustaba Cuddy, pero hay mas peces en el mar y creo que House se merece ser feliz algun dia-

-Gracias

House se marcho enseguida por la puerta y se fue a su casa a ducharse, aunque tambien, a pensar un poco en lo que iba hacer, no lo sabia muy bien, porque no se le da muy bien expresar sus sentimientos cara a cara y menos a alguien a quien quiere tanto.

Se puso la camisa azul, esa que le sentaba tan bien.

Ya salia de su casa, cogió la moto, la arrancó y se fue a dar primero una vuelta y a que le diera un poco el aire, necesitaba pensar en que decirla.

Cuando ya llego a su casa miró por la ventana para ver si ella estaba dentro, estaba con Rachel, dandola el biberon; estaba guapisima con su hija.

Llamó a la puerta.

-House, ¿qué haces aqui? Es muy tarde, son casi las 23:00 ¿qué quieres?.

-Necesito hablar contigo. -es lo unico que le podia decir en ese momento-

-¿Tiene que ser ahora? ¿no me lo puedes decir mañana en mi despacho.?

-No, tengo que decirtelo ahora

-De acuerdo, pasa.

Se dirigieron hacia el sofa, Cuddy cojió una manta, porque hacia frio, se sentaron y permanecieron en silencio. Habia miradas, nadie hablaba hasta que...

-¿House, no me querias decir algo?

-Si, veras... nose como decirlo - y la miró con una sonrisita pícara-

-Pues dilo pronto, mañana tengo reunion y tengo que madrugar

-Lucas me lo a dicho

- ...vaya, ¿el que?

-Que habeis quedado un par de veces, y que no es que esteis saliendo...

-Si ¿y que pasa?

-Pues que, mira esto es dificil decirlo ¿sabes?

-House, ¡¿quieres decirmelo ya?!

-Pues que Lucas tiene razon...estoy celoso.

-¿Tu, celoso? si no estamos saliendo, solo nos estamos conociendo. ¡House siempre haces lo mismo cuando salgo con alguien!

-Lo se pero es que, si te soy sincero, no puedo evitarlo, yo.... -estaba apunto de decirselo, no sabia como, pero estaba a punto-

Entonces antes de que dijera Cuddy algo Rachel estaba llorando, y se fue a ver que la pasaba. House se quedo alli sentado, apollado como de costumbre en su bastón y acariciandose la pierna, le dolia mucho.

Cuddy ya volvia de ver que la pasaba a Rachel, se sento, se arropo con su mantita y ya empezo a hablar.

-Lo siento, esque es muy llorona, bueno dime lo que me ibas a decir.-ahora ella tambien estaba nerviosa no sabia que le iba a decir-

- que yo... -se lo penso bastante, tenia miedo de su reaccion-

-Que tu ¿que...?

-No quiero que salgas con Lucas porfavor. -fue lo unico que se le ocurrio en ese momento era incapaz de decirselo-

-Vaya, asi que ¿ahora me dices con quien debo o no salir? dame una buena razon para que no lo haga House.

-Pues...porque...bueno me tengo que ir es muy tarde, hasta mañana.

Se levantó, se dirigia hacia la puerta, Cuddy se levanto tambien y le paro, queria saberlo, ya que no la habia dejado irse a dormir queria saberlo, le intrigaba y mas si era de House.

-House tu de aqui no te mueves hasta que no me lo digas.

-Vaya Cuddy me quieres... ¿violar o algo asi?

-House enserio dilo. -estaba intrigadisima queria saberlo ya-

-No quiero que salgas con él porque no soportaria ver a otro hombre contigo...

Cuddy se quedo sin palabras al ver que el hombre al que amaba desde hace muchos años se le habia declarado en su casa, no se lo creia.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba solo se miraban, entonces House sin decir nada se fue hacia la puerta y se marchó. Cuddy no dijo nada, se quedo anonadada, al oir esas palabras.

Y al dia siguiente...

El el hospital como todos los dias....

House entro por la puerta del hospital paso el vestibulo, y miro el despacho de Cuddy, estaba vacio, y se acordo de que tenia reunion, subio en el ascensor y se metio a su despacho como de costumbre.

Entro su equipo diciendo que tenian un caso.

Despues de que hablaran con el del caso, les mando a hacerle unas pruebas al paciente, y mientras que jugueteaba con su pelotita vio pasar a cuddy por el pasillo, iba con varias personas vestidas con traje, Cuddy le miro por un segundo, pero aparto la mirada cuando la hablaban los hombres con traje.

Pasadas unas horas, house se fue a ver a wilson, a quien se lo conto todo, se quedo sin palabras pero lo veia venir, despues de hablar con el se fue al ascensor en el que iba Cuddy.

-Hola -dijo Cuddy-

-Hola -se sentia avergonzado de lo que paso-

Entonces Cuddy paro el ascensor, necesitaba hablar con el inmediatamente, queria saber que pasaria ahora despues de haberle dicho sus sentimientos.

-House lo de ayer....-no la dejo acabar-

-Mira lo que paso ayer paso, solo te dige lo que sentia, y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que dije porque, tequiero -no sabia como habia podido decir esas cosas, se notaba que no podia guardarselo-

Cuddy no sabia que decirle, no sabia si responder un ''y yo'' o decirle otra cosa. Entonces se avalanzo sobre él. Se empezaron a besar, no podian parar, era pasión. Pero el ascensor empezo a funcionar, y aunque les costase separarse cada uno salio por su lado sonriendo..


	2. Chapter 2

Al abrise las puertas, se separaron rapido, ya que el equipo estaba alli esperando a House, se quedaron un instante mirandose y Cuddy se marcho hacia su despacho.

El equipo se quedo mirandole estrañados.

-¿Que ha pasado aqui? -dijo Cameron al haber visto tan juntos a House y Cuddy-

¿Que? Nada, lo de siempre, discusion.

-Bueno, las pruebas del paciente han dado negativo -dijo Chase, cambiando de tema-

Entonces siguieron hablando sobre su caso. Aunque House seguia pensando en lo que habia pasado en aquel ascensor, no sabia que iba a pasar ahora despues de ese beso, se le ocurrio ir a ver a Wilson, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien y ese era él.

Cuando terminaron de hablar del caso, les mando hacer una TC, y fue al despacho de Wilson.

Al entrar, vio a Wilson mirando unos papeles como de costumbre, se sento y hubo silencio.

-¿Pasa algo? -dijo Wilson al ver que no hablaba-

-Creo que si.

-Bueno pues cuentame

-En el ascensor le he dicho a Cuddy lo que sentia y nos hemos besado -lo dijo del tiron porque sino no lo decia nunca-

-¡¡Vaya!! pero me lo estas diciendo enserio o es una de tus mentiras, no sera como la otra vez ¿verdad? -no sabia casi que decirle, al oir de House que se habia besado con Cuddy en el ascensor y lo mas increible es que la habia dicho sus sentimientos-

-Va enserio, no es una alucinacion si es lo que piensas, te lo he dicho porque necesitaba decirselo a alguien, no se que hacer...

-¿La has dicho que la quieres?

-Si

-¿Y ella te ha besado?

-Si

-House,¿te estas dando cuenta de que intentas ser feliz?, deberias de ir a su despacho, a su casa o a donde quieras e ir a hablar con ella, porque si ella te a besado, significa algo.

-Vale -se fue sin decir nada mas, ya sabia mas o menos que hacer-

En ese dia no fue a hablar con ella, porue tenia que pensar en que decirla, solo estuvo pendiente de su caso.

Al dia siguiente, al entrar al hospital, paso por su despacho pero no la vio, se fue a su despacho donde estaba su equipo esperandole para el caso.

-La paciente cada vez empeora mas -dijo Foreman-

-Hacerle una bipsia del nervio.

-¿Que? No podemos.... -No dejo continuar a Cameron-

-Si podeis...porque lo digo yo.

-Vale voi a pedirle el consentimiento a Cuddy -dijo Chase-

-Voy contigo -dijo House rapidamente-

Se fueron los dos al despacho de Cuddy, tuvieron que esperar porque tenia reunion.

Cuddy al llegar vio a House, no sabia que hacer o decirle.

-Que haceis aqui -dijo ella-

-Venimos a pedirte el consentimiento para una biopsia del nervio -Chase enseguida le enseño el historial del paciente-

-Bien podreis hacerla si le provocais una crisis.

-De acuerdo, voy a informar a la familia -dijo Chase-

Chase se fue del despacho, se quedaron ellos dos sin hablar, solo se miraban.

-House....

-¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche? -la interrumpio- lo digo para hablar sobre todo lo que ha pasado, y como estoy dando clases de cocina y soy ya un chef -solto una risita junto a Cuddy-

-No, no tengo nada que hacer -dijo sonriendo-

-Vale pues vengo a tu despacho a las 9.

-Me parece bien.

House salio del despacho sonriendo y se fue a su despacho a esperar.


	3. Chapter 3

House estaba jugando con su pelotita en su despacho mientras esperaba, impaciente la hora.

-Has quedado con Cuddy ¿verdad? -dijo Wilson al entrar tan de repente-

-Si, nose si llevarla a un restaurante o a mi casa y la preparo algo.

-Mejor, a un restaurante, es mas clasico.

-¿Tu crees?

-Si

-Vale, la llevare al que fuimos nosotros dos

-Me parece bien.

Hubo un silencio

-Bueno me voy, y.... House....

-Que

-No la cagues, por tu bien.

-No prometo nada

Wilson se fue por la puerta, ya eran las 20:30 y estaba un poco nervioso, ya se habia duchado antes, vestido, puesto guapo, solo faltaba bajar a buscarla.

Ya iba de camino al despacho de Cuddy, entro por la puerta.

-Señorita, vengo a recogerla -dijo con picardia-

- -sonrio- Tendras que esperar tengo que terminar de hacer unas cosas, esperame en el aparcamiento, voy enseguida.

-Vale no tardes

House se fue hacia el aparcamiento, tuvo que esperar 10min, pero a él no le importaba.

-Siento haber tardado tanto.

-No pasa nada, pero vamonos ya que tengo una mesa reservada.

-¿No ibamos a ir a tu casa?

-Si, pero... creo que va a ser mejor ir a un restaurante.

-Vale

-Monta -dijo mientras le daba un casco-

-¿Que?¿vamos en moto?

-Si, asi nos da el aire.

Cuddy se puso el casco, espero a que se montara él primero y a continuacion se monto ella, agarrandole fuerte de la cintura, se miraron, sonrienron y se fueron al restaurante.

Llegaron al restaurante, Cuddy se vajo y espero a House a que aparcara

Era un restaurante muy lujoso, amplio, habia mucha gente, el acomodador les acompaño a su mesa, que House habia reservado el dia anterior

Antes de sentarse, House se comporto galantemente apartando la silla para que se sentara y arrimandola, Cuddy estaba un poco sorprendida porque House nunca se habia comportado asi con ella.

-Gracias -dijo Cuddy sonriendo-

-Denada -devolviendole la sonrisa-

El camarero les repartio las cartas del menú, paso un rato y eligieron el primer plato y a su vez pidieron una botella de vino tinto.

De momento, todo iba bien.

-Todo lo que me dijistes, ¿es cierto House? -pregunto Cuddy yendo al grano-

House se quedo por un instante en silencio, le habia sorprendido

-No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho y dicho y si, es cierto.

-Y que va a pasar a partir de ahora, porque si vamos a tener una relacion, no quiero que ocurra lo que paso en Michigan -dijo un poco seria-

Los dos recordaron lo que paso, en esos dias, en Michigan.

_Era una tarde de invierno y ellos dos empezaron a salir hace una semana, iban bien, salian por ahi y esas cosas, pero cuando se acostaron por primera vez, a la mañana siguiente House desaparecio de la cama, se fue de alli _.

-Cuddy, ahora se lo que quiero, no va a pasar eso, te diria te lo prometo, pero no soy de esos.

-De acuerdo, te creo, como siempre. -sonrio-

La velada siguio, todo iba estupendamente, House se comporto, pero alguien inesperado aparecio.


	4. Chapter 4

Por la puerta entro Lucas con una chica joven, Cuddy no se lo podia creer, aunque amara a House, habian pasado mucho juntos y sentia algo, aunque fuera pequeño.

House solo la miraba, veia como Cuddy le miraba y sabia que ella aun sentia algo por él, eso hacia que house sintiera por dentro una sensacion de dolor, pero él no queria que se le notase, asique empezó a hablar, pero cuddy se adelanto:

-¿No es ese Lucas?

-¡Ah!... Si, creo que si.

-Que coincidencia ¿verdad?.

-Si! Que oportuno (dijo en voz baja)

-Disculpame House, voy al servicio un momento.

-Vale, no tarde.

House no sabia que hacer, tenia ganas de salir de ahi, no queria estropear esa maravillosa cena, pero la presencia de lucas no la hacia nada grata.

House aprovechando que Cuddy no estaba, se levanto y se acercó a la mesa en la que se encontraba Lucas.

Amigablemente le saludó, pero en voz baja, para no alarmar mucho la situacion, le dijo...

-Espero que no supieras nada de mi cena con cuddy, voy hacer como si no te hubiese visto, espero que no vuelva a pasar , yo cojo a Cuddy y nos largamos, aqui no ha pasado nada....

-De acuerdo...(dijo asustado)

Casi a punto de marcharse se volvió hacia Lucas y dijo:

-¡Ah Lucas!, se me olvidaba, no te acerques mas a Cuddy, y gracias por invitarnos a esta cena! Hasta pronto (dijo sonriendo)

Se marcho a la mesa y justo volvia Cuddy y los dos salieron del restaurante y Cuddy dijo:

-¿Has pagado House?

-Claro, no te preocupes, esta todo en mis manos

-Vale

Se subieron a la moto en direccion de casa de Cuddy

Al llegar, House aparcó la moto para poder despedirse correctamente.

-¿Quieres pasar? (dijo Cuddy)

-No, estaras muy liada con Rachel, no te quiero molestar

-¿Sabes que es la primera vez que la llamas por su nombre? (sonriendo)

-Si, ¿ya era hora no?

-Si, y me alegro, venga anda pasa un ratito.

Al final House hizo un movimiento con la cabeza diciendo que si

Entraron, se dirigieron al salón, alli estaba la niñera, Cuddy la pagó y se fue, la cogio en brazos y la dio de comer.

House mientras se quedo en el salon esperandola

-Si quieres te ayudo (dijo House)

-No gracias ya casi he terminado.

Dejo a Rachel en la cuna, y se fue a la cocina, alli cogio 2 copas y champan.

-Vaya cuddy ¿que celebramos?

-pues, todo, lo nuestro..., el que tu hayas ''madurado'' un poco (riendose)

-Bueno, tampoco es para tanto, no se si creerte alomejor dices eso, pero quien sabe alomejor quieres emborracharme y aprovecharte de un pobre cojito (poniendo cara pena)

-Retiro lo dicho (sonriendo)

Estuvieron hablando de trabajo,de lo suyo, de la cena... , estuvieron toda la noche bebiendo champan y hablando, y cada vez se juntaban mas y mas, en el sofa, estaban muy cerca.

-Ya es hora de besarnos ¿verdad?

-Tu crees...

Estaban un poco borrachos pero estandolo o no, deseaban besarse.

House puso su mano en la cara de Cuddy acariciandola, suavemente, se miraban

se empezaron a acercarse hasta tal punto que....


	5. Chapter 5

Sono el movil de House

-Joder que inoportuno (Cuddy sonrio)

Se separaron, y cogio el movil, era el equipo diciendo que necesitaban que fuera, el paciente habia tenido combulsiones.

-Jefa, ¿me dejas no ir? (sonrio)

-Tienes que ir House, si no hay mas remedio (en voz bajita)

-Vale pero tu espera despierta que vuelvo en una hora

Se fue ''corriendo'', cogio la moto y se fue hacia el hospital

Se fue a su despacho donde le esperaba su equipo, al ver como estaba el paciente, tuvo que llamar a Cuddy y decirla que no podia ir.

Estuvieron toda la noche, con el caso. Ya era por la mañana y seguian haciendo prubas, House les mando hacer cosas y se fue a Consulta 1 a dormir.

Cuddy llego al hospital, dejo sus cosas, relleno unos papeles y a continuacion fue al despacho de House, al ver que no estaba pregunto al equipo, quienes la dijeron que estaba en la Consulta 1

A Cuddy le parecio extraño, porque House odiaba las Consultas asique sabia que no estaba haciendo lo que debia

Pero antes de ir en busca de House , fue a ver a Wilson

Entro por la puerta

-Hola

-Hola, tengo que hablar contigo

-Vale sientate, mas o menos se de lo que me vas a hablar, House me llamo y me desperto de madrugada diciendome lo que hicisteis.

-¿Asi? Bueno, me encanto la cena, aunque luego aparecio Lucas....

-Si, House me dijo que os invito a cenar

-¿¡Que!?

-Vaya creo que he dicho demasiado

-Demasiado, ahora vengo (dijo enfadada)

Salio del despacho como una bala, Wilson se quedo sin palabras mirando la puerta, Cuddy hecha una furia, fue a buscar a House mientras que este estaba durmiendo en la consulta.

Iba hecha una furia, habia sido su mejor cena, y de lo que se acababa de enterar lo estropeo.

Llego a la consulta, la abrio, entro y dio un portazo. House se desperto, rapidamente no sabia que pasaba, se levanto y vio a Cuddy mosquedisima.

-¡¡House!!, tu quien te crees que eres???!!

-¿Que he hecho ahora?(un poco asustado)

-Me acabo de enterar que le dijistes a Lucas que pagara la cena , por estar alli.

-Vaya, asido Wilson ¿verdad? siesque no se le puede decir nada...

-House que mas dara lo que haya o no dicho Wilson !! no estamos hablando de eso, ¿Como has podido decirle que pague la cena...(la interrumpio)

-Porque nos siguio...

-Ya, y que, mira si esto va a ser asi, sera mejor que...

-No lo digas, porfavor, losiento.

-Ahora me dices lo siento, pero se que volveras ha hacer algo asi o peor.

-Cuddy, losiento.

Mira House...(se sento a su lado)

House permanecio callado

-¿¿Tu crees que lo nuestro funcionara??

-Si, habra que intentarlo.

-Pero House, es la primera cita ya la has cagado ¿tu crees que la segunda sera diferente?

-Puede...

-Puede, pero no lo sabes, es que nunca cambiaras, eres House y yo asi no puedo, sabiendo que...

House no la dejo terminar, no podia oir esas palabras asique la beso, fue lo unico que hizo para que cambiara de opinion de esa opinion que no queria que fuera real

La besaba , no podian despegarse se acariciaban, eso no era amor, era pasion se querian mas de lo que creian. Y justo entro....

-Coño!!!...(dijo Wilson)

-Wilson... (dijeron los dos a la vez)

-Dios mio..porfin...os dejo a lo vuestro (dijo con una sonrisita)

Y cerro la puerta, House y Cuddy se reian...

-Mira Cuddy cuando estoy a tu lado me siento estraño, feliz y quiero sentirme asi siempre, y espero no cagarla demasiado

Cuddy no dijo nada, solo se avalanzo sobre él besandolo con ternura

House porfin era feliz

FIN


End file.
